Rory's bad night
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: the night Rory gets arrested in season 5 Luke gets the phone call instead of Lorelai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oen night in the diner near closing time there was no one in the diner when the phone rung

''Luke's'' Luke says

''Luke it's Rory'' she says

''Hey Rory where are you are you ok you don;t sound good what's going on?'' he asks

''I need a favor'' she tells him

''ok what kind of favor?'' he asks her

''ok I got arressted tonight'' Rory tells him

''oh Rory where are you in coming to get you right now'' he tells her

''the bridgeport police department''

'ok ok I'm on my way'' he says and grabs his keys

''ok hurry Luke'' she says and hang's up

Luke goes to turnoff the lights and changes the open sign to closed and locks the door and leave's out the back way and gets in his truck and drives to the bridgeport police department 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Bridgeport police department Luke goes into the buliding and goes up to where a police officer is sitting

''Hi I'm Luke Dane's I'm here to pick up Rory Gilmore

''she'll be right out'' the police office says

''ok thank you'' Luke says as he wait's

a few minute's later there's a buzz and a door open's and Rory comes out

''Hi Luke thank you for coming to get me'' she says

''you ready?'' he asks

''let's go'' she says

''ok'' he says

They get into the truck and sit in silence

''you know you don't have to tell me

''I got arrested'' she says

''yea I know'' he says

''tonight I got arrested for stealing a yaht with my boyfriend oh my god what am I doing I am messing up my life I have to go to court I'm going to have to get a lawyer''Rory says in a panicked tone

''Rory don't worry about anything I will get everything figured out we will get this figure out and everything will be ok so don't worry about any of this ok'' he says and hold's her hand

''thank you Luke thank you'' she says sincerly

''so where's your mom tonight how come you didn't call her?'' he asks

''at friday night dinner I didn't want to worry her'' Rory tells him

''ok we will call her when we get back to the diner'' he tells her

''ok''she just nod's

''ok just sit back and relax now'' he says and turns his truck on and start's to head back to Stars Hollow 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke and Rory pull up the diner and get ou of the truck and Luke unlocks the door to the diner

''come on in grab yourself a seat I will get you a donut and some coffee then we need to call your mom'' he says

''ok thanks Luke'' she says to him and sits down

Luke bring's her some coffee and a donut

''thanks'' she says

''no problem'' he says and goes behind the counter and picks up the phone and calls Lorelai

at The Gilmore Resident's Lorelai's cell phone ring's

''this must be Rory excuse me'' she says and gets up and answer's her phone

''Hello'' she says

''hey Lorelai it's Luke I just wanted to you to know that Rory is safe and fine and here with me at the diner'' he tells her

''she's what how did she get there?'' she asks him

''I don't think that this is the time for question's I think you should come right home and to the diner I think she has something to tell you'' he says

''ok ok I'm on my my way thanks luke'' she says and hang's up and goes back over to Emily and Mikael

''excuse me but I'm going to have to leave early my daughter need's me something happened to her tonight shes at the diner with Luke'' she tells them and start's grabbing her stuff and leave's Hartford and drives home to Stars Hollow 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai pulls up to the diner and see's Rory sitting at a table and just looks at her then turns her jeep off and gets out and goes into the diner

''hey kid what did you do?'' she asks and sits down

'' I stole a yaht with Logan'' she say

''you what?'' she asks angrily

' I stole a boat with Logan and got arrested'' she tells her and shows her mom her inky finger's

''oh sweetie why?'' she asks

''because I was upset because I was upset because Mitchum talked to me today about my performance and he said that I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist''

Luke comes over and pours her some coffee

''thanks Luke'' she says

'' I feel miserable I just want to go home and take a hot shower and get this ink off my hand's and go to bed and forget this crappy day ever happened'' she says ''oh sweetie it's going to be ok we are going to figure this out

''hey we don't have to tell them about this do we?'' she asks

''no no reason to get your grandparent's involved

''good I got a great lawyer for her'' Luke says

''oh great thanks Luke'' she says

''no problem''

''ok we should go we need to get you home kido'' she says

''um Luke we have to go I need to get her home'' she tells him

''ok see you tomorrow'' he says

''night Luke'' Rory says

''get some sleep Rory and don't worry about any of this it's all going to be fine'' he tells her

''thanks Luke'' she says

''thanks for rescueing her luke''

''no problem'' he says and watches them leave the diner 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The girl's get home

''ok come on let's get you inside kido'' Lorelai says

''ok Rory says

The girl's go inside

''I'm going to go upstair's and take a shower to get this ink off my hand's and this smell of this day off me'' she says

''ok I'll make you some mac n cheese'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says '' I love you mom'' she says and gives Lorelai a kiss on the cheek

''I love you too hun now go'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and goes upstairs

Lorelai goes to the kitchen to make Rory some mac n cheese

later after Rory's shower she comes downstair's and sits on the couch and covers herself with a blanket and Lorelai walks into the room carrying her mac n cheese

''here's your mac n cheese'' she says

''thanks'' Rory says and takes it from her

Lorelai sits down next to her

''so?'' she asks

''I don't want to talk not right now'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

They just sit in silence 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the middle of the night Lorelai is lying awake upstairs in bed when she hear's the front door open and close downstairs and starts to cry hearing Rory leaving the house and just tries to go back to sleep but can't until Rory get's home

Rory walk's to Miss Patty's Dance Studio and sit's on the step's and break's down crying

The door's open slightly

''Rory dear come inside sweetie it's cold we don't need you to catch pneumonia does your mother know where you are and that you are out this late?'' Miss Patty asks her

''yea well no I just sort of left I just needed to clear my head and to think and to get some air I just had a really really really bad day and I was about to head home anyway's'' Rory tells her

''ok go on home and get some sleep I will see you tomorrow'' Miss Patty tells her

''ok good-night Miss Patty'' Rory says

''night'' Miss Patty says and shuts the locks the door's and calls Lorelai

over at Lorelai's the phone rings

''Rory?'' she says when she answer's it

''oh no hunnie it's Patty I just wanted to let you know I just sent Rory home and she is on her way home and should be home in a cople of minute's'' Miss Patty tells her

''oh ok thank you Patty'' Lorelai says

''goodnight hunnie'' Miss patty says

''night Patty'' Lorelai says and hang's up and goes downstair's and sits on the couch and wrap's herself in a blanket and sit's in the dark until she hear's feet coming up the front stair's and a hand opening the door 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory walk's into the living room on her way toher room

''WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU RORY!'' Lorelai says loudly

''oh geeze mom you scared me no where I just went for a walk to clear my head and get some air'' Rory tells her

''then you should of come upstair's and told me kid I was worried sick about you soemthing could of happened to you thank god Patty called me to let me know that you were alright''

''I don't want to talk to you right now I'm going to bed good-night she says and kises Lorelai's head and goes to her room

Lorelai gets mad on the couch and cries to herself and gets up and goes into Rory's room to lay with her and comfort her

Rory snuggles into her ''I'm so sorry mom I didn't mean for any of this to happen I'm so sorry mommy I'm such a screw up I will never do this again '' Rory cries

''shh baby you have nothing to worry about and your not a screw up and I never want to hear you say those words again you hear me I'm going to take care of all of this in the morning go to sleep I love you'' she kisses her forehead and tries to get Rory to sleep and ends up falling asleep with her arm wrapped around Rory for the night


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning Lorelai wakes up next to Rory and kisses Rory's cheek gently not to wake her up and leave's the room and closes the door and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee

A few minute's later Rory wakes up and get's dressed and comes out of her room

''good morning Hunnie'' Lorelai says siping her coffee

''morning'' Rory says

''so what's your day looking like today?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I have one last final and one more box to move out of my dorm then I will be home'' Rory says

''ok well I'm going to work so I will see you for dinner'' Lorelai tells her

''ok bye mom'' she says and kisses Lorelai's cheek

''wait hold on coffee'' she says and pours Rory come coffee in a to go thermous to drink on the way back to Yale

''can I borrow your truck my car is impounded and that's another thing I have to do today is go pick up my car'' Rory says

''here take the keysand don't worry about that I'll do it just go take and get your final over with and I will do everything else'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thanks bye mom have I said how sorry I am I love you mom'' she says again

''bye kid I love you too good luck hunnie'' Lorelai says and watches Rory leave 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai goes upstairs and gets showered and dressed for work and leave's the house ad goes to Luke's

At Luke's she walk's in and goes up to the counter and sit's down

''geeze what's wrong with you you look great how's Rory doing?'' he asks

''ah well not so great she snuck out last night and Patty called me in the middle of the night to tell me she found Rory and sent her home'' she tells him

''she snuck out but why that's not like Rory'' Luke says

''I know I don't know what's going on inside of her head'' Lorelai says

''confusing and frustration is my guess'' he says

''yea I guess your right ah I've got so many thing's to do today her car got impounded so that's another thing on my list I have to go and pick up'' she says

''where is she now?'' he asks

''on her way back to school she had 1 last final this morning before she comes home for the summer'' she tells him ''ok tell you what how about if I come over to the Inn around l and pick you up and then we can go and get Rory's car because if we both drive then one of us will have to take a cab back to pick up one of our cars that way we don't waste a trip over to bridgeport'' he says

''really ok that sounds great thanks Luke that makes my day much easier'' she tells him

''ok go to work and I will see you in a few hours' he says

''ok kiss'' she says

Luke leans over the counter and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back

''ok bye hun'' she says and turns around and leaves the diner 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

when Lorelai get's to the Inn she goes into the kitchen

''Hey Hunnie you look great what happened?'' Sookie asks her

''Rory got arrested last night with her boyfriend and then snuck out in the middle of the night and her car got impounded and she has to go to court and have a lawyer'' Lorelai tells her

''what but what happened?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't necessarily know all the detail's because she won't talk to me all I know is that she stole a yaht with her boyfriend'' Lorelai says

''oh hunnie I'm so sorry what can I do?'' Sookie asks her

''oh nothing hun I'm fine Luke is taking care of all the legal parts'' Lorelai tell's her

''he's good'' Sookie says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''so have they gotten involved yet?'' Sookie asks her

''no and they arn't going to because I'm not going to tell them and they arn't going to find out we don't need thier help Luke and I will figure this whole thing out for ourselves'' Lorelai tells her

''Rory is coming home this afternoon after her last final this morning and I will sit her down in the kitchen and try and talk to her and get through to her and ask her what is going on and through her brain why she's stealing yaht's and breaking the law and getting into trouble she's been such a great kid why is she doing this now she's not my sweet little Rory anymore'' Lorelai says

''I think thats good hunnie'' Sookie says

''ok I should probably go I have a lot to do today and Luke is coming over around 1 to come and pick me up so we can go and get Rory's car from impoundation we have to drive all the way over to Bridgeport'' Lorelai says

''ok go hunnie'' Sookie says

''ok I'm going bye'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes to her office 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that Afternoon Rory is in her room unpacking when she hear's a car pull up in the driveway so she looks out her bedroom window and see's Lorelai getting out making her way up the front step's and the door opens

''HiYa!'' Lorelai says coming thru the door

''hunnie you here?'' she calls

''yea I'm in here I was just about to go to Lane's'' Rory says trying to make her way past Lorelai

''whoa whoa whoa hold on Rory don't you wanna talk how was your final?'' she asks

''fine and no I told you I'm not ready to talk yet'' Rory says

''well we need to sit!'' she says and put's Rory in a kitchen chair and sits down next to her

''Rory hunnie what'a going on with you what's with breaking the law all of a sudden talk to me kido I'm worried about you'' Lorelai says

''tell me what happened last night'' Lorelai says

''ok well after Mithcum talked to me I was upset so I went to find Logan at his sister's engagement party on thier boat in the harbour and I was just so upset I just wanted to take to the see just like in Moby Dick''

''so you decided to joy ride in someone else's boat you couldn;t of just went to get a drink instead of doing this?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I wanted to do soemthing bad for once'' Rory says

''I'm not liking this Logan guy kido look at what he has done to you

''I can't believe you are blaming him for this this wasn't his fault this was my idea we're good together mom he's good for me'' she says

''but maybe he's isn't good for you'' Lorelai says

''I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm leaving I'll be at Lane's'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and just watches Rory walk out on her

Rory slams the front door as she leave's 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At Lane's Rory knock;s on the door and Lane open's it

''hey come on in'' she says and let's Rory in

''Thanks hey Lane'' Rory says

''hey what's going on?'' she asks and closes the door ''are you ok?'' she asks

''no I'm not actucally I really need to talk to you'' Rory says

''ok well come on let's go to my room'' Lane says and takes Rory to her room and shut's the door

''ok go talk what happened?'' Lane asks her

''I was arrested last night with Logan and now Lorelai and I arn't talking'' Rory tell's her

''what!'' Lane says

''what do you mean you we're arrested?'' she asks

''well I was upset and I wanted to go anywhere and take to the sea so we stole a yaht and we got busted and arrested and I had to call Luke to come and get me at the bridgeport police station'' Rory tell's her

''wow and what did Lorelai say?'' Lane asks her

''well she want's to talk about it but I'm just not ready to talk to and face her about it yet I'm scared Lane I just don't know what to do'' Rory says

''Rory looks at me you and Lorelai will talk again this will just be your lost weekend

''I so don't want to be in a fight with her'' Rory says

''I know you don't but mother's and daughter's do fight it's good to have a good fight once in a while don't worry thing's will calm down and go back to normal and you and your mom will make up'' Lane tell's her

''no we don't fight we never fight not like this Lane I'm just glad your my best friend I could really use a hug right now'' Rory says

Lane hug's and hold's Rory tight 


End file.
